


Happy birthday

by SpaceShipRocket, wemightfall



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathtub Sex, Bottom Hank, Electrical Play, Happy birthday hank, Kinda?, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, i posted this a few minutes early but whatever, wireplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 11:25:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15907329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceShipRocket/pseuds/SpaceShipRocket, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wemightfall/pseuds/wemightfall
Summary: Connor surprises Hank with a small trip for his birthday. They end up having sex in the hotel bathtub.





	Happy birthday

Connor got up early in the morning on the sixth of September.  
He moved through the apartment as silently as he could, getting the last things for the trip and then loaded the trunk of the car. It was Hank’s birthday, and after what the older man had done for him on his birthday, he wanted this day to be special. In order for that to happen though, Hank had to wake up early.

So after he had finished loading the car and started making some breakfast for the other man, he stepped back into the bedroom. Hank was still sound asleep and snoring a little.  
Connor sat down on the bed next to him and tried to shake him awake. As always, Hank refused to cooperate, and the next snore was louder than the others. Rolling his eyes, the Android moved his body on top of the Lieutenant’s, and he bent down to kiss him on the cheek.  
“Time to wake up, Hank.”

Hank shifted on the bed and slowly started opening his eyes.  
He looked at the android confused.

“What time is it?”  
He stretched out the best he could with Connor on top of him, blinking wearily, turning his head towards the alarm clock on his side of the bed,  
“Oh jesus fucking christ Connor, please tell me it’s not before 10.”  
Smiling sweetly, he got off the other man, drawing back the sheets and a whine escaped from the older man as he rose to clutch at them, trying to drag them back over his head.  
But Connor pulled them away and Hank cursed as he took a look at the clock.

“Why the fuck would you wake me before 8am? We have today off, remember?”  
But Connor ignored the complaints of his human, as Hank slowly sat up.  
“I have a surprise for you”, he said.

Hank mumbled something about that the surprise definitely could have waited a few more hours, but finally got out of bed and went into the bathroom.  
A few minutes later, the other man stepped into the kitchen, dressed and looking definitely a little more awake. Connor put down a plate of pancakes on the table. In order for this day to be the best for Hank - everything had to be perfect.

Hank looked between the food and his face, eyebrows drawing together before he shrugged and sat down.  
Standing beside the table, Connor put his hands behind his back, looking a little like a household model before the revolution. 

"We’re going to be going somewhere today, Hank. When you’re finished, we’re going to have to go.”  
Hank started eating his pancakes, meanwhile asking questions about where they would be going. But the Android didn’t answer, so Hank gave up after a while.  
As soon as he had finished eating, Connor grabbed him by the hand and pulled him outside.

Pushing him into the passenger side, he straightened out his suit and climbed into the driver’s side. He was vaguely aware of the fact that the other man was glaring at him, and forcing himself not to laugh, he started the car and pushed it into reverse, starting the journey. Hank huffed after a while, crossing his arms and resting his head on the window. It didn’t matter if he fell asleep now, Connor thought to himself.

Just as he had expected, the other man had fallen back asleep within minutes of them driving through the city.  
Connor smiled, looking at him.  
He drove for another three hours, passing state lines. 

Hank slowly started to wake back up. Groaning and rubbing at his eyes, he stared out the car windshield squinting in the sunlight. Connor hummed at the “Where the fuck are we?”, as he turned into the hotel’s car park. Since most of the hotel occupants had gone out for the day, it was rather empty, and he found a space quickly. Turning off the car and going over to Hank’s side, he opened the door and held a hand out towards him, smiling.

“Happy birthday, Lieutenant.”  
Hank stared at Connor a little speechless.  
“You really didn’t have to plan a vacation for my birthday, I would have been more than happy with some cake, you know.”  
“But I wanted to. You made my birthday special as well, I wanted to return the favor”, Connor answered, as he helped Hank out of the car.  
“This is the first time I’ve been online on your birthday too.” 

Shutting the door behind him, Connor locked the car without letting go of Hank’s hand, and he squeezed it as they started walking towards the main entrance.  
Getting into the main lobby, he walked up to the Android at the front desk, Hank in tow and checked in under the name Anderson. He saw Hank stare at him afterwards, the look only making his grin grow. He hadn’t told him yet that he had decided to take his last name, and he added it to his list of tasks to do today. They checked into their hotel and soon Connor opened the door to their room. 

Hank stepped inside with him and looked a little shocked upon seeing the room.  
“That looks...wow.”  
He turned sharply towards Connor, hands still connected, and raised his other to point inside the room.  
“How much did you spend on me, Connor?”  
Unlacing their fingers, the Android wandered over to the coffee table to flick through the hotels information booklet to pull out the ‘Do Not Disturb’ hanger hidden inside. He flicked at the top of it, giving his fingers something to do before replying.  
“I don’t use my salary for anything, Lieutenant. It doesn’t matter how much I used.”

Hank sighed, but at this point he knew arguing with the Android would be pointless either way. He left his bag - that Connor had packed for him apparently - at the door and went to huge bed, that stood in the middle of the room. Hank let himself fall onto it.  
He heard Connor open the door to the hallway and leaned up on his elbows to watch him place the hanger on the outside before he came back inside, reaching out towards him. Sarcastically he sighed and let himself be pulled up and kissed as Connor’s hands roamed over his beard.  
Connor let go of him for a second to ask: ”So, what do you want to do right now? We could go explore the city or we could -”  
Hank shut Connor up with a kiss, pressing his body against the Android’s.  
“I think I might have an idea, what we could do”; Hank proposed.

Connor grinned, but then got up, leaving a confused Hank sitting in the bed behind.  
He went into the bathroom, grabbing a small bag on the way. Connor placed a dozen small candles, around the room and lit them all. Pulling off his clothes only took a couple of minutes, after which he strode over to the Lieutenant who had moved to grab at the TV remote and was playing with the buttons to try to change the channel.  
He sputtered at the sight of his Android when Connor grabbed and spun him, dipping the older man and lifting him as if he didn’t weigh anything heavier than a feather and took him into the bathroom.

Hank’s eyes grew wider upon seeing the candlelit bathroom.  
“Damn, really going all out, hm”, he commented and grinned as he saw Connor blush. The Android put him down again, right in front of the bathtub and resumed kissing him, at the same time slowly opening his shirt. Moving his hands along Hank’s chest, he pulled lightly at the hair there while licking at his lips, asking to be let in. Flicking over his nipples drew out a shaky groan from the Lieutenants mouth as he opened to let Connor’s tongue in. Standing in between his legs like this, the Android could feel Hank’s jeans stretching while his hands ran up into his hair and he started to pant whenever he let him take a breath.

He let Hank’s shirt slide off his shoulders and started kissing his neck. He left a trail of kisses, stopping to nibble and gently suck at the skin. He let his hands move over Hank’s back, pressing him closer. Connor let his hands move further down, over Hank’s ass and kissed the other man passionately.  
The next time he pulled back, Hank jumped up and whimpered as he took off his jeans and underwear. His cock twitched in the cold air before he got into the bathtub and reached out towards Connor, pulling him down onto his lips and into the water. Once he got his knees pressed up against the sides, Connor moved to nip at Hank’s neck and pump at his cock under the water. 

Hank leaned forward, to kiss Connor. Meanwhile, Connor opened a small hatch on his back, exposing the wires beneath.  
“You’re sure that’s alright with the water?”, Hank asked and Connor both rolled his eyes and nodded. 

Hank moved his fingers inside of Connor, like he had done more than a hundred times by now. Almost immediately, Connor’s hips stuttered forward, his eyes fluttered and he cried out the older man’s name. It was exactly the way that Hank had gotten used to him cumming. Pulling his hand out of the bundle of wires, he stuttered, “Holy shit Connor! Are you alright?!”

Connor looked up at him, seemingly needing a moment to calm down.  
“Yes. I - please do that again?”, the Android finally managed to say. With a worried look on his face, Hank swallowed a lump that didn’t exist in his throat before he reached back around with his hand and replaced his fingers in the Androids back, watching his face carefully. When nothing seemed to happen straight away, the older man relaxed.

He let his thumb glide over the delicate wires, then tugged at them gently.  
Connor practically screamed his name, coming again, and Hank could feel little sparks of electricity hitting his skin.  
“Fuck; Con, you sure this is safe?”, he asked, watching the android sitting across from him worried. Connor needed a moment longer this time - which was scary on his own - to answer.

“I - I believe the water might cause some interference with my hardware and that causes my - uh, reaction. It’s safe for you to proceed, however”, Connor said.  
Hank opted for trusting the boy and pulled him closer, til Connor was basically sitting on his lap. Connor started kissing him again, his hands moving all over Hank’s chest.  
Hank meanwhile stuck his fingers back inside Connor’s back, twisting and tugging at the delicate wires, his hand feeling the light buzzing of electricity. 

Hank twisted one of the bigger wires between his fingers and Connor moaned into his mouth.  
He twisted the wire the other way, which resulted in Conno whining. Hank could feel his own cock twitching at the sound.  
He took the fingers out of Connor’s back - this time a disappointed whine - and instead took Connor’s dick in his hand, pumping it.  
Connor moaned again, as Hank sped up his movements.  
He stopped only shortly before Connor came.

Hank let connor move from his lap, and the Android sat down in the bathtub next to him.  
He let his hands move over Hank’s ass, before slowly pressing his fingers against Hank’s entrance. Connor started putting one of his fingers inside Hank, slowly preparing the other man. He added another finger, meanwhile kissing his lover. Hank moaned silently into the kiss.  
Soon, he added another finger, moving them around.  
When he thought Hank was ready, he pulled his fingers out again, this time aligning his cock with Hank’s ass and pressed himself into him with one swift motion. 

Hank groaned and for Connor the sensation was almost too much. He gave Hank a second to get used to it, before he started moving. Connor thrusted into the human underneath him, trying his best to hold on to the bathtub for some stability.  
Hank moved his hand to his back again, and Connor’s hand almost slipped from the bathtub, so intense was the sensation of Hank playing with his overstimulated wires again. 

Hank pulled him closer for a kiss and Connor’s sensores were overwhelmed with all the different sensations happening at the same time. He picked up his pace, thrusting into Hank faster. Hank picked up his pace as well, pulling and tugging at the wires faster and harder and Connor could feel he was close again. 

Hank pulled hard on one of the wires and Connor could feel himself coming undone, his wires overwhelmed by the electricity and stimulation. It only took a second for his body to get there to, and he came inside Hank. 

“Fuck”, Connor barely got out and couldn’t help but smile as he saw the grin on Hank’s face.  
He slipped out of Hank and wrapped his hand around Hank’s still hard dick.  
It only took a couple of strokes, for Hank to come over his hand, moaning loudly.  
Connor watched Hank, out of breath and wrecked. He always looked prettiest like this, the Android thought. 

They got out of the bathtub, letting the water leave down the drain.  
Hank pulled him into the shower and they washed off quickly, before leaving to their hotel bed. Hank immediately fell onto the bed, pulling Connor with him.  
The Android put an arm around him, holding him close.  
“Happy Birthday, Hank”, he mumbled.  
They both felt exhausted and feel asleep soon after, cuddled close together.


End file.
